


This One Little Thing More

by AltUniverseWash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Consensual, Cronus Ampora is a bitch, Cronus Ampora is noisy, Dream Bubble Sex (Homestuck), Dream Bubbles (Homestuck), Everyone Is An Adult, F/M, Ghost Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Sub Cronus Ampora, Touching, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltUniverseWash/pseuds/AltUniverseWash
Summary: Porrim Maryam has a proposal for Cronus Ampora - a little bit of blood in exchange for a little bit of touching.A straightforward NSFW smut fic.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Porrim Maryam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	This One Little Thing More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancestorologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancestorologist/gifts).



> This is explicitly NSFW smut depicting consensual sexual contact between two adults.
> 
> TW for: depiction of blood-drinking (consensual), description of bulges/nooks.
> 
> This was originally written on commission.

“Ah... I let you do this... you...” Cronus stumbled around the words. Normally this would come easily to him, but honestly he hadn’t expected things to even get this far. 

“I promised you I’d touch you, at least,” Porrim responded with a cool indifference. “And I _always_ keep my promises.”

She was in his hive — that was a good first step — and she was pushing him back onto the human bed that he’d put there for just this kind of occasion. He was basically all the way there... well... maybe half-way? Cronus let himself fall back onto the edge of the bed heavily with a soft  _oompf_ of exhaled breath. 

“And it’s not gonna hurt or nothin’?” Cronus shifted the cigarette in his mouth nervously. The idea had seemed like a good-enough trade — let Porrim Maryam bite his neck and drink some blood. Just a little bit — not enough that he’d even notice, she said. 

“No, I am told it is quite painless.” She leaned forward, her eyes narrowed. “Maybe even... pleasant.”

She reached forward, leaning over him until he could practically smell whatever perfume it was she was wearing — where had she even gotten it from? Some tangible fragment manifested by the dream bubble of a half-remembered thing she’d had on Beforus — not even really real, but... good enough. She leaned closer and Cronus felt his cheeks start to burn with a violet flush and...

“Oh, really? You’re _that_ excited because I’m _close_ to you?” She snorted and shifted her eyes down toward the slowly-growing bulge in his jeans. “I hope this is worth it, at least.”

Porrim reached out with two manicured fingers and plucked the cigarette from his mouth, and with one smooth motion she casually flicked it off into the room. She leaned in closer and Cronus closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

“Really not gonna hurt?” Why the fuck was that the thing that he kept saying, like he was some kinda wiggler afraid of a little pain? He opened his eyes again and she was right next to him — her black-painted lips were inches from his neck now. He could do better than that. 

_Say somethin’ smooth — somethin’ that’ll really get her going._

“Babe, you’re lookin’—” but the next part of what he was going to say was sharply cut off as Porrim sunk her fangs into the spot in his neck where the main artery ran from his blood-pusher to his think-pan and— 

Cronus’ eyes rolled back and he grabbed the bedsheet sharply as he struggled against the mewling cry in his throat. It didn’t hurt the way he thought it would. Not at all. He could feel the soft pressure against his neck and a strange kind of pulling sensation, but as soon as her fangs went in, it went numb... and then a warmth spread out that ran straight down his body. He arched his back, thrusting his hips up until Porrim pushed down hard on his chest.

“Oh holy shit!” he was struggling not to scream — only kind-of succeeding — and he wanted more than anything to be out of the pants that were _way_ too tight now. “Shit shit shit!”

Porrim opened her mouth and pulled back, her fangs still trailing a bit of violet. And it still didn’t hurt — felt better than anything had in sweeps, actually. Cronus’ eyes traced down the curving line of her neck, down to the thin whisper-line of a scar that ran along her chest... he reached out to touch the scar with his fingers.

She slapped his hand away. “No. You don’t have the right to touch me there.”

“Oh shit babe, sorry ‘bout that... I just...” Cronus had no idea how to finish the sentence — his mind was fogged over with whatever weird toxin the rainbow drinkers used to keep their prey docile. Yeah... that was definitely it... 

“Hmm...” Porrim made the noise to herself as she casually licked the blood from her fangs and smirked at him. “You’re enjoying this?”

“I’m not enjoy— _ahh_ ” another strangled moan out of his throat as she ran her hand down his thigh and traced those long fingers along the mound of his bulge. Even through the pants, that felt... 

He moaned again, closing his eyes and wishing... that she wasn’t wearing those clothes? That he wasn’t wearing his clothes?!  _That she’d bite him again?!_

**_Whoa, what the fuck am I thinking?!_**

“Out of sheer curiosity, how long has it been since anyone’s touched you like this?” Her voice sounded distant — he could feel her fingers running light lines around the edge of his bulge, playing with the zipper of the pants but never staying in one place. “I know you like to talk a lot but... honestly I’m not entirely convinced by any of it.”

She leaned in again, her chest pressing up against his — he swore he could feel her bulge pressing up against his stomach.

**_Okay, so she’s into this too—_ **

It wasn’t a thought he had time to finish before Porrim’s fangs were in his neck again and he was whimpering as she took another draft of blood. She lingered for longer this time, until Cronus felt his head getting light and fuzzy. And her hand lingered on his bulge, maddeningly close, as she drank. It wasn’t until he tried to reach out to touch her again that Cronus realized she’d pinned his arm firmly to the bed.

Once more, she lifted her head and this time there was a smear of blood along those dark lips. Her eyes narrowed, she leaned in again...

This time, she didn’t bare her fangs, but he felt those lips against his neck, kissing the spot where she’d bitten before — kissing the corner of his jaw — and her hands were working the buttons on his jeans, tugging insistently until he felt the pressure on his bulge loosen as she pulled the pants open. He moaned again and tried to struggle against her other hand that was pinning his arm down —  _how the hell was she so strong?!_

“I _did_ promise you,” she murmured in his ear. She kissed the side of his neck again and Cronus let out another groan. “You kept your word and now I will keep mine...”

Now it was the feeling of her fingers gently running along his bulge — down toward his nook and just around the edge — so close but—

He didn’t  _mean_ to be as loud as he was, but the noise just kind of came out. Porrim laughed and leaned in to kiss his neck again, lingering on the spot near where the puncture was. 

“You _are_ excitable today, aren’t you?” Her hand cupped his bulge and he wanted _so_ desperately to touch her. Cronus reached up with his free hand and managed to grab weakly at the side of her neck, brushing through the long, black hair that fell over her shoulders and draped onto his chest. “What exactly is it that you _want_ to do right now?”

“I wanna fu—” it was cut off by another moan, because as soon as he started to talk she squeezed at his bulge, then let go and ran a finger down the length, tickled at the nook, and back up again. Cronus was fighting not to scream — a fight he was quickly losing as it came out as a strangled cry. Porrim let out a single, soft groan that sounded almost like a whisper — 

—and the pressure on his bulge let up all at once. She kissed him once on the neck — and he could feel the faintest touch of her tongue this time — before pushing herself back up and sliding down to the foot of the bed.

Cronus craned his neck to look up over his chest at her — the crotch of his pants was open and his still-erect bulge was dripping with a trace of violet. He could feel the hot flush of the blood rushing to his cheeks, and the slightest tingling sensation in his neck where Porrim had bitten him.

Porrim was standing at the foot of the bed, smoothing out her dress. She reached back and smoothed the hair away from her ears, licked the last of the blood from her lips, and smiled down at him.

“You should clean up.” Her eyes ran up and down his body, finally locking with his. And she smiled, letting a fang poke out over the corner of her mouth and winking. “I’ll be around...”

“...and I might be convinced to give this another go sometime.”

And without another word, Porrim turned and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/AltUniverseWash)


End file.
